Kasen
Yay I made coding! Kasen belongs to ThatToast. No steal. /> WARNING: THERE IS CONTENT THAT MAY BE UPSETTING FOR OTHERS (SELF-HARM, DEPRESSION) IN THIS ARTICLE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. APPEARANCE Kasen is the embodiment of darkness. Her main scales are jet-black, darker than the blackest shadow. Her stripe stands out in a stark contrast, a bright red-pink that seems to glow. Her eyes are a startling hot pink, a contrast to her personality. Her mane is a beautiful platinum blonde, cut similar to an Aero's with long, side-swept bangs that she constantly has to brush out of her eyes. Her mane has dark violet highlights which she added herself. Her eyes are usually decorated with a dark ink of some sort. She bears long, silver scars on her forearms from her past. Accessories She is usually wearing a sleeveless leather jacket and torn dark jeans. She occasionally wears a silver chain necklace and several gold earrings. She hates wearing dresses, etc. but will wear them to blend in. Others tell her that she looks good on the rare occasion she does decide she has to dress nicer. History SKIP HERE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ STUFF ABOUT DEPRESSION/SELF-HARM Kasen was born to two low-ranking Pyros during the Reign of Devistation. Her mother was never at their house, always hunting for what food she could find, and was very apathetic. She didn't care about her daughter. Her father never wanted a child, so he ignored her and hardly fed her. He put on a kind, caring father facade when Kasen's mother was around, hiding his inner cruelty. She fell into a state of depression. Her already small appetite shrank to almost nothing. She barely slept and had little energy. She barely left her own room. Kasen lost all of her self-esteem. When she noticed her father didn't care and her airheaded mother didn't notice, she broke completely. She considered suicide for years, harming herself every day she didn't die. When Queen Sphinx attacked the village, her depressive thoughts twisted into uncontrollable anger. She took advantage of the chaos to kill her abusive father. Her mother was nowhere to be found, supposedly killed in the attack. She escaped to the MudWing kingdom, hiding on the outskirts of a nearby camp. She stayed there for several years, hiding from the patrols that came by frequently. She found out that she had a new ability: psychokinesis. She managed to get one of the queen's sisters, holding her hostage for a large sum of money. The queen promptly agreed, giving her the money after her sister was released. Kasen traveled around Pyrrhia, avoiding the community as much as possible. When the War of SandWing Succession started, she worked as an assassin-for-hire. She had found out quite some time ago that she aged slower than a normal dragon, and found that she was gifted with mind control. She willingly stepped into Scarlet's arena and was her champion, up until Peril arrived. She loathed the fireborn dragon that took her place, but eventually grew to tolerate her. After the war, she settled down in what would later become Ignitis. She is currently wandering Pyrrhia as an assassin-for-hire. Powers/Abilities PSYCHOKINESIS: Kasen can move and use objects with her mind. The more objects she moves, the harder it becomes to use her power. EXTENDED LIFE: 10 years for an average dragon would only be about two for her. MIND MANIPULATION: She can control others via stimulating their brain. It is possible to develop a resistance to this. The more dragons she uses this on, the harder it is to control them and the easier it is to break free. Trivia * her powers are based roughly on a superhero that my brother and I made up * she is also sort of based on how I am when I'm angry * she is neither a hero nor a villain * she appears to be 20, but is actually around 400 years old (math ugh) * she hates math and science * she has PTSD from her childhood Quotes "I don't like you." "No." "Get your (censored) talons off of me!" "Ugh, just DIE already!" "Go burn." Gallery Yay art :D Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Females Category:Content (ThatToast) Category:Characters Category:Tribeless Dragons